


Shaggy Buys Purple Flurp From Carl Wheezer

by UglyTurnip



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Pointless, Random & Short, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTurnip/pseuds/UglyTurnip
Summary: Shaggy buys Purple Flurp from Carl Wheezer. That's the whole premise for this fanfiction.





	Shaggy Buys Purple Flurp From Carl Wheezer

It was a dark night, and the streets of Retroville were almost completely empty. The only vehicle driving down the street was a blue and green van. A couple of orange flowers were painted on each side of said van, and even the wheels were adorned with such intricate artistic recreations of nature's beauty. It was too dark to tell who exactly was driving the vehicle, but it must have been a cautious individual, for the van rode slowly down the quiet neighborhood street. Eventually, it came to a sudden stop in front of a random house.

From the darkness emerged Carl Wheezer, who cradled a six pack of Purple Flurp in his arms. He walked up to the colorful van with a courage of a car salesman.

The driver's window rolled down, revealing Shaggy. He shot Carl a look of slight anxiety.

"Like, Carl, you got the goods, man?" Shaggy inquired nervously.

Carl held up the six pack suggestively. "Right here, Shaggy. You got the money?"

Shaggy reached into his pockets, only to realize that he had forgotten his money. "Zoinks," he cursed under his breath. Then, he remembered the emergency stash of Scooby Snacks he had stored in the van's glove compartment. He turned back to Carl, flashing the geek a nervous smile.

"Like, I forgot to bring the money, man," he truthfully informed. "Would you accept payment in Scooby Snacks?"

Carl stroked his chin in deep thought. In terms of general market value, Purple Flurp was significantly more costly than a box of Scooby Snacks, so it would have been a worse deal. However, Carl had always harbored a mild hankering for the mythical Scooby Snacks. Ultimately, the opportunity cost of a poor trade was worth it if he got to try Scooby Snacks.

"Yeah, that will work," Carl said with a nod.

Shaggy took the Scooby Snacks from the glove compartment and handed them to Carl, and Carl handed him the drinks in return.

"Like, thanks, man!" Shaggy informed with sincere gratitude. Then, he sped off into the night.

Carl gazed at the box of Scooby Snacks for a moment before opening it and popping a few in his mouth. He smiled at the taste.

"Mmmmm, dog treats," he uttered with delight. It was a good trade.


End file.
